The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Alstroemeria plant, botanically known as Alstroemeria hybrida, commerically used as a cut flower Alstroemeria, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Zalsachap’.
The new Alstroemeria is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new cut flower Alstroemeria cultivars with desirable flower and plant qualities, attractive flower colors and excellent postproduction longevity.
The new Alstroemeria originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in June, 1999 in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands, of a proprietary Alstroemeria hybrida selection identified as 90P506-1, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary Alstroemeria hybrida selection identified as 87F1459-1, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Alstroemeria was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by root divisions in a controlled environment in Rijsenhout, The Netherlands, since August, 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Alstroemeria are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.